Fight for your life
by SapphireDragon13
Summary: Cagefighting AU! Four people leading different lives meet in a chance encounters that would send them into a spiral of new feelings, new discoveries, and the fight for freedom and your life. (Soriku, Akaroku. M for violence and later smut.)
1. Chapter 1

The roaring of the crowed barely concealed by the thin walls between himself and their presence was the only thing that filled his mind in moment like these. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and calming his heart rate. He had to think clearly, anticipate every move of his opponent and know exactly when to block and counter. He had to size up the opponent, no matter how formidable he was, he knew he would be able to take him down easily. His subtle air of power was what kept his opponents on the edge, on their guard. If he let it disappear, it would get harder to stop some of the monstrous attacks that kept coming his way. But he would, nonetheless. He could not, _would _not lose.

His life was at stake.

He stood, the barren stool he had been sitting on already worn with the amount of times it had been used in previous occasions by limitless amount of people before him. Some in the same conditions he was now in and used to. He looked into the dirty mirror that also accompanied the preparation room, his sea-green eyes staring back into him. They were cold, unforgiving, calculating. Locks of silver hair, silky and graceful, flowed down to his shoulders and perched there, making him overall a very good looking male. But none would make a pass at him. They all knew better than to make such a risk.

A loud knocking on the door made the silverette sharply turn his head towards the sound, his body tensed and ready for anything that was coming through that door. More than once it had been an assassin, a crazed fan, or just the owner of the joint coming for a pep talk (Which he ignored quite bluntly.) But nonetheless, he was ready for anything.

"W-We're ready for you, sir. It's time for the fight." A weak voice he did not recognize barely made it through the door, but the silver-haired boy heard it well enough. He walked towards the door with his usual pace, his face closed and drawn into the one they all knew and favored. He stepped out of the door, his eyes looking down into the chestnut brown of the boy who had knocked to give him the call. The boy, who looked no older than 16, was pale and shaking at the unwavering gaze piercing through his body and soul. He made no noises as he was taken out of the room he had been waiting in and through a barren hallway to the cage.

On the way there, they had to pass through the cells where they held the other combatants not there from their own free will. Battered and broken hands were pushed out past the bars to grab onto something, _anything _to get them out of the hole they were living in. A sharp snap of the all-too-familiar whip silenced most of them, but some had the guts to begin swearing and flicking the bird at the guard that had silenced the rest of them. The silverette had learned to tune and block out the outrageous abuse, as he realized if he made any sounds of protest, he would receive the same kind of treatment. He had already had enough for the rest of his lifetime and was not going to start helping them now. He, after all, was their god.

The roar he had been hearing earlier had grown louder and louder with every step they had taken through the cell, and he did not know if they were the captive fighters or the crowd, and he had stopped caring. They wanted to see him fight, to see him win, and he would grant them that.

The sound of the boy's shoes clacking against the wooden floor started to make the silverette become irate, the constant tapping giving him a headache. He imagined taking his shoes off and crushing them with his bare hands, then turning to the boy and-

_Stop. Save it for the arena._

They reached the large changing room, old rusty lockers barely hanging onto the walls they were attached too. The color of rust was different for each one, as they had different people use them at different times. Some were still in one piece, while others were badly broken and disturbed to the point there was no door to open it or the door was smashed into the hollow space inside. He quietly walked past all of them to reach the smallest one in the corner. Opening it, he gently took out a set of gym shorts and some tape. He pulled off his shirt and placed it inside of the narrow space, showing his quiet yet defined muscles. He took off his original pants and slipped on the shorts. They came down to his knees and were light and loose, not weighing him down in any way. The dark color was like a splash of ink on a piece of paper, and that's how he liked it. He wrapped the tape around his knuckles, carefully making sure to cover all of the skin in that area.

After he was done, he pulled back and turned around to see the boy waiting by the large metal door. The door was vibrating from the roar of the crowd and an announcer's voice could be heard booming through the speakers: "_Laaadies and gentlemen, it is now time for the show to BEGIN!"_ making the crowd double in noise and volume. He stared at the door, easing himself into the state of mind that was needed to fight for his life.

A chant began to rise up from the crowd, starting from a single female voice. It slowly multiplied and overtook the wild and rambunctious crowd until the mantra was filling the room and building. All that could be heard was the desire for the silverette of legend to show himself. And show himself he will.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn around to see a security guard staring at him. "Riku." The tone he used was one of knowing, of understanding about what was going to happen and how it was going to end for one of them. "Axel says good luck."

Riku's eyes never changed as he nodded and opened the door, the crowd deafening and screaming his title.

"_Heartless! Heartless!"_

* * *

_Hey there guys! I had this good Idea after reading a FANTASTIC book called Blood Red Road. I thought I'd be able to sort of make an AU from the idea of cagefighting. Please make sure to read the book and leave a comment! I'd enjoy your feedback! -Saph_


	2. Chapter 2

Once Riku had entered the arena, the roar of the crowd had definitely become more prominent and insane. His presence had certainly left an effect on the people who'd come from all worlds to see him fight and win in the dance with death. He had gained quite a reputation, even at the mere age of 17.

Up in the highest stands was a large, dirty window that was impossible to see in, much dirt, blood, and grease from earlier years and fights stained upon the glass. As frequently as it had been cleaned, it still looked as old as ever, making it seem insignificant. However, it was the farthest from the truth as it could possibly be. If you sat on the other side of the window, you'd find a large, spotless black room. Multiple security camera screens scattered around the perimeter of the window so one would only have to let their eyes flicker off of the fight for a moment to see anything moving in their peripheral vision. A large, black chair sat right in front of the seemingly innocent window, lavished with soft cushions and imposing a formidable aura upon all who looked at the one sitting upon it. A small side-table was close by, in an arm's comfortable reach away. A bottle of red wine and a half-full glass rested upon the dark wood, and a hand reached for the drink and brought it to their lips, a devious smirk resting there.

Sitting on the chair made for a god was a 6'2, well-built young man, probably no more than 21 years old. He had long, spikey red hair that would end at the lower part of his shoulder, a sharp length in case anyone would run into him. His face was narrow yet flattering, and his emerald green eyes full of mystery and power that was palpable to even the dimmest of people. Two purple tear tattoos rested on his cheekbones, their meaning unknown. Indeed the chair had been made for a god, and he certainly fullfilled expectations. Clothed in comfortable black slacks and a fitted white shirt that enhanced his sculpted torso; his fine wool herringbone jacket casually lay on the arm of the chair. Belying his refined taste, despite his surroundings. Eyes darting to the monitors for a quick sweep before imbibing in another sip of his wine.

A knock on the door was heard and he answered with a deep, "Enter." A man walked inside carefully, closing the door quietly. It was the same security guard from earlier. "Sir, Riku is in the arena, and he accepts your words of luck."

Axel mentally snorted. The man behind him, whoever he was, was totally bullshitting him. Riku had probably nodded or grunted something at him. Knowing his star fighter really was a blessing. Nonetheless, instead of showing he knew of the lie, he simply said, "Thank you very much for delivering the message, I will watch him myself now."

A short response could be heard and the window shutters slowly began sliding up, revealing a large and ferocious crowd circled around a single cage. The stands were packed with people of all galaxies, planets, and species. They all wanted to see Riku fight, and for that Axel was grateful. No better way to gain money than to have a reigning champion.

There was already one man inside the rusty trap who was tall and muscular, rippling with power and strength. He had dark, leather-like skin and an oversized bristly mustache. His eyes were narrowed, concentrating upon the small door from which the reigning champion soon would be entering the cage.

A loud voice began booming across the large coliseum-like area, the familiar sound of the announcer from earlier officially introducing Riku to the cage. He was calm and relaxed per usual, but the air of authority and superiority washing over everyone in the stadium, making them fall silent. The silverette looked around at the spectators with cool eyes before walking up the steps to the thick steel doors. They opened with the regular _whoosh_ and _squeak_ before clanging shut.

Now it was just Riku and his competitor.

Axel smirked, an eyebrow rising behind the wineglass as he watched over the rim. _What are you going to do, Riku? _Axel had seen a few larger, but Riku had always defeated them within a matter of moments, finishing them off with an air unable to be found anywhere else. This contender, however, seemed smarter and quicker than the rest, judging on how he had moved earlier in the tournament. He had fluid grace and speed that could even rival Riku's. _This will be interesting…_

A loud _'clang' _echoed through the large room, and the roar of the crowd came back to life as both fighters took their stances. Even from this distance, Axel could see how Riku's eyes twitched up and down his opponent, searching for weaknesses and unguarded areas. Axel's grin widened as he saw those aquamarine eyes narrow when he found one.

The challenger roared and charged at the smaller male, a look of confident rage. Riku smirked and quickly ripped off one of his hand bindings, throwing it into the man's face. His opponent grunted and made a blind jab towards Riku, unable to see. Riku blocked and countered with a cross to his left cheek. While the man stumbled back, Riku slammed both of his hands upon his ears, discombobulating him. Dazed and reeling, the muscled man employed a wild and uncontrolled haymaker that Riku blocked with his elbow. Stooping, the silverette landed a body shot upon the abdomen of his opponent.

The man was completely out of sorts now as he swung his left arm towards the silverette. It was immediately blocked and Riku used the momentum to swing his elbow up to weaken the man's jaw. Another punch had it fractured. Another to his stomach broke his already cracked ribs and traumatized his innards, bruising them. A hit to the face dislocated the man's jaw entirely. He stumbled backwards and Riku took the advantage to give a final heel-kick to his diaphragm, sending him crashing against the cage door, startling some guards standing by.

When the man merely writhed on the ground, the winner was clear. Nobody could have stood for another beating like that again. A small, _"Where the FUCK did that come from?!" _came from the crowd before it erupted into applause and roars of approval.

Riku stood tall above his opponent, his eyes still as cold and calculating as usual, and Axel decided he could use a reward from such a grand winning streak. Before he could do anything, though, his eyes flickered over the audience, catching on something that made his breath catch in his throat. In the middle of brown and black haired people was a tuft of sunlight gold locks, spikey and short yet still silky looking all the same. He turned away to call a guard over. "Who the hell is that?"

The man looked at the redhead with a puzzled emotion overall. "Who, sir?"

Axel rolled his eyes, turning back to the window. "The blonde over-" his eyes widened as he realized the bright gold he had seen moments before had vanished into the dark and mud of everyone else, nowhere to be seen. He groaned and waved him off, resting his head in his hand. "Nevermind…"

Before the man could respond, the small boy from before pushed his way in, eyes wide. "S-Sir!" he was trembling badly as if he had just seen a frightful scene, which he probably had if the paper he had had anything to say about it.

"Here's the total injury to Mr. Jack, Sir…" He squeaked as Axel took it out of his hand and opened it carelessly, the list rather long, he admitted. As he skimmed down the paper, his smile simply grew larger and larger.

One of the guards looked at him cautiously. "Sir?..."

Axel's eyes snapped up towards the prying guard, making him stiffen and pull back, sweat forming upon his brow. Instead of firing him per usual, (He was a very strict manager) he smiled at him, a glint in his eye. "Would you like to know, Adam?"

Adam swallowed nervously, his Adam's apple bobbing before whispering in a hoarse voice, "If it would be permitted, sir…"

Axel's smile turned sadistic as he read off the casualty list. "In summary: Ears ringing, Jaw fractured, three ribs cracked, four broken, diaphragm hemorrhaging. Physical recovery, six weeks."

He looked the guard in the eye, maliciousness in every pore of his body.

"Full psychological recovery, six months."

_Oh, how fun._

__  
_Hullo, readers! We got to meet Axel in the story today! What do you think? And, if someone can tell me what movie the last part is from, you get either: 1. An OC in the story or 2. A short smut story.  
_

_I OWN NOTHING. :3 Like, at all._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh dear GOD, it has been a while, readers. I apologize for my absence, I ran into writers block several times. DX Hopefully this will live up to the expectations of all you wonderful people. –Saph_

* * *

Dry. Deserted. Windy. Dusty.

Alone.

Not that far away from where the heartless roamed, a fiery ball was plummeting to the ground, tendrils of smoke and dangerous fumes leaving from what seemed to be a spaceship. A high pitched keening filled the dry and deserted air as it broke through the atmosphere and met the ground in a loud explosion that would shake even the base of the heavens. A large mushroom cloud rose from the machine after the shocks of landing had faded away. The very air seemed to waver around the foreign machine, as if wary of its undesired presence.

A screech of metal pierced through the fire as a door opened, steel grinding against steel. A young man had somehow survived the crash, but it was for naught. The door fell to the ground with a loud 'Clang' and the boy stumbled his way through the opening. His face was covered in a dark sort of matter, obscuring most of his features. But what couldn't be covered were his eyes. Large and blue, filled with life and curiosity, they scanned the area around the ship in full alert. He had been sent here to try and find some sort of life on this uncharted planet. The king had only sent him because he requested he were the only one to go, in case the planet was hostile and dangerous.

He took one step, and then another, the world tilting dangerously around him as he coughed out some dirt that slid inside of his lungs and made his nose twitch. Shielding his eyes from the bright twin suns looming over him like a plague, he looked for any signs of life before looking at his vessel. His ship was completely destroyed. The outer walls were sizzling, the glass in the windows completely shattered, and the engine still on fire. To make things worse, he had no salvageable parts to make a distress signal. He was on his own out here. Swallowing his fear, he took one last look at his wrecked transportation and began the trudge to nowhere.

* * *

He didn't know how long he'd been walking; it felt like an eternity since he left his ship. His feet were dragging in obnoxious yellow shoes that weighed him down. The sand whipped and tore at his skin and the sun beat down on him with every step he'd taken. He licked his lips weakly, his thirst unbearable. He had taken off his shirt to cover his mouth with it. He hadn't realized how much he'd hated the taste of dirt or earth in his mouth until he reached this god-forsaken planet. Coughing, he spit out some dirt only to make his throat even drier.

He didn't know how much longer he could possibly go on like this. His legs were threatening to drop his weight onto the cracked, dry ground. His head was reeling and he was having trouble keeping his balance. He wished he had a friend somewhere, someone who could help him. He took another step, and fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks. His body lost balance completely and he fell to the unforgiving earth, landing hard on his right shoulder. Gasping, he rolled over to face the suns. 'Just a little break…' He thought, his eyelids drooping in pure exhaustion. 'I'll get up later…' Then he was out like a light, his world spiraling into one of the suns glaring down at him.

* * *

He woke up with a yelp, his head colliding roughly with a cool piece of metal. The earth rumbled underneath him and the sound of an engine brought him to full alertness. Opening his eyes slowly, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a long, square, metal container of some kind. He groaned as he slowly sat up, wincing as he rubbed his now bruised head. Pulling his fingers back, he stood up slowly only to be knocked down again by the truck (He assumed it was a truck.) Jolting around violently. He gasped and clutched his head as it slammed against the side of the vehicle. He saw stars for a few moments, and when his vision returned, he shimmied over to the corner so he would not get jostled as much. A million thoughts raced through his mind. _Where the HELL was he? Who found him? Where was he going? What was going to happen to him?..._

He shivered inwardly at the last question, rather unsure to find out. However, he knew that all he could really do in this situation was situate himself so he wouldn't hurt himself even more during the ride. He smacked his still cracked lips and his brow furrowed. Water. He needed water. His eyes scanned for anything that could relieve the unbearable thirst he harbored. He inwardly groaned as there was absolutely nothing in his own personal prison to help him. Sighing, he curled into a ball and found himself being lulled to sleep by the unsteady rhythm of the car speeding across the dirt.

* * *

"…Up…."

"…Get….Up…"

"GET UP!"

A swift kick to his stomach jolted the brunette out of his somehow deep slumber. Opening his eyes for the second time, he looked up to see a form being framed by the bright, unforgiving suns. He winced and grunted as he was yanked up hard. He stumbled into the man and was immediately gripped tightly to steady him. As the brunette's eyes adjusted, he took in the bizarre sight of a man with light blue hair and a large X-shaped mark between his eyes. A dangerous look of irritation was on his face that also flashed warningly in his frightening red eyes. "You sleep like the fucking DEAD, kid. Now get up. We need to fix you for today."

The brunette squinted his eyes up at the man as he was dragged out. _Fix me for what?_ As he looked around, the question completely disappeared from his mind.

He was in a city made completely of sand and spare parts, the streets invisible with their covering. The buildings varied in size, some smooth and small, some towering over all of the others dangerously. It looked like they were situated in a dump and used what they could to make a house or home. Wires and ropes hung from house to house, and laundry was situated upon them in order for them to dry from god knows what. Satellites were hanging loosely on the tallest houses, making the male assume that was where 'rich' people lived (Or something of the sort)

A sharp yank pulled him out of his inner musings, and he followed the strange blue haired man through the streets, still taking in the new area. His mind was spinning when he noticed the people staring. Some were normal-looking to him, while some were reptile-like or lion-like in features, a look most unusual for the brunette to see. Instead of normal clothing, they seemed to be armed to the teeth, armor and weapons covering their body. A lioness met his gaze and immediately looked away from the brilliant blue gaze that drilled into her very soul. Whispers could be heard, no doubt about him, the outsider of the city.

A sense of loneliness washed over the brunette as he continued to walk. He felt ostracized because of the way the others stared at him, whispered things of curiosity about where he came from, like an alien. Then he realized, he was an alien. To them, he came from a different planet, another world where things were different. Where he was normal and THEY would be considered freaks.

The man stopped in front of him without him noticing, causing him to bump into the male. He made a noise of surprise before opening his eyes to take in a large oak door, delicate carvings swirling around the main picture of a large, majestic tree. The roots seemed to spread around to create the swirls in the door, giving beautiful warmth to the design. The man opened it and pushed the male in before slowly shutting them again. Their eyes connected before the door shut and he said, "You're out of my hands, let's just hope you land with someone good." And before it shut completely, he whispered, "Prepare yourself, you're about to be _violated._"

The slam echoed around a bit, and he blinked, trying to process what the man meant before he turned around and saw a dressing room and bath and such. His eyes widened comically as he tried to take it in. _Was this a hotel or something? _

Just as he began walking around, a female popped up in front of him, her blue eyes almost the same color as his own. She quickly managed to invade his personal space and grabbed his hand. "Hi! I'm Xion and I'm going to fix you up for today!" Her smile nearly blinded the brunette, and he didn't reply, simply staring at her. He was about to ask what she meant when he was yanked hard by her forward to the bath.

"You're simply FILTHY!" Xion nearly cried out, her black hair swaying with each step she took. Her small petite frame was also covered in armor and weapons, and the brunette simply wondered if everyone in this town was also extremely paranoid. "But don't worry, we'll clean you right up…" she stared at him for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Huh… what's your name?"

The boy continued to stare back until he remembered his manners. He tried clearing his throat and in a hoarse voice managed to say, "…Sora."

Xion smiled at him again, making him relax a little bit; That is, of course, until she began practically ripping off his clothes. "Sora, huh?" She piped while she cut off his clothing. "That's a cool name. What does it mean?"

Sora was panicking and flailing as she got down to his undergarments. "I don't really- WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" He screeched, toppling back into the tub just as she cut off his shoes and underwear. The hot water scalded his body and he managed to get his head above water in order to breathe. He stared at her wide eyed as Xion laughed at him.

When she calmed down a bit, wiping a tear away, she managed to say between breaths, "I'm cleaning you up for today!" She managed to grab the soap and poured some all over the brunette, telling him a little later to cover his eyes. When Sora sputtered a bit, she began cleaning him, much to his loud protests of dismay. She was stronger than she looked, and somehow cleaned him thoroughly.

After finishing, she yanked the humiliated and embarrassed Sora out of the water and dryed him off. He kept struggling, saying he could clean himself, but she ignored him. When she was finally done cleaning him, she stood back and smiled at the red-faced boy. "Was that so hard?"

Sora merely glared at the ground, covering himself with the towel she used. "What was that for?" he grumbled. He didn't understand what was going on, and he hadn't had the chance to ask, because he was fighting for his dignity which he failed drastically.

Xion smiled and only handed him a small pile of clothing. Sora repeated his question, but she had left before it could be answered. Sighing almost dramatically, he began to put on the clothes he was given, grateful for the articles. He'd rather wear clothes that didn't fit than be naked.

When he finished, he was surprised to admit that the clothes actually fit him well. He was wearing ass-hugging jeans and blue sneakers (Somehow they knew his shoe size.) A black top and white hoodie finished the look, and he stared at himself in the mirror for several moments.

Yeah, this really was a lot lighter than those yellow shoes.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts and he looked at it. "Um, come in?"

Xion entered the room and immediately whistled at the look, causing the boy to blush again. "Damn, I have good taste in clothing. Now," She grabbed his arm tightly, causing him to wince. "You're ready. Let's go!"

Sora was yanked around by her and before he could ask again what she was talking about, they passed a curtain and were bathed in a sudden white light. His eyes squinted and he gasped as he was pushed into the spotlight next to a man with silvery white hair and yellow eyes. Xion gave him a card and he raised an eyebrow before turning into the audience(?) And began speaking words Sora never wanted to hear:

"This one is a 5'3 male with blue eyes and brown hair, starting at 400,000 munny!"

Sora paled as his hoodie was pulled down and the noise escalated, numbers being thrown around like a ball.

He was being sold.

He tried to pull away, but the grip on his shoulder was tight and unforgiving. He continued to yank and pull at the arm, a whining sound in his throat as he continued to try and escape. A loud crack was heard and he fell to the ground, his cheek stinging from the slap to the face. He was yanked back up and was held tighter and when he heard, "GOING ONCE, GOING TWICE…" He sunk into despair.

"One million Munny."

A gasp went through the crowd and all heads turned to the quiet but dominant voice in the room. A young man stood there, silver hair glistening and aquamarine eyes on sky blue ones. Only silence met his words until the man onstage with Sora managed to say, "One million munny for the boy. Going once, going twice…"

Their gazes still stayed on each other as the deal was made, Sora wondering who this person was with such influence.

Looks like he'll find out soon.

"Sold."


End file.
